Like a Bolt
by Apples Within
Summary: A catalog of moments of Liara and Kat Shepard over the course of the three games - Including all DLC and maybe the Graphic Novels. I don't know how linear it will be, but hopefully not too confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Rated M for possible sexual content, probable violent content and definite swearing.

Title courtesy of '**Love for Long**' by **Jenny Owen Youngs**

**May 17****th**** 2186 Mars Archives**

.

.

"Doctor T'Soni?"

Liara looked up from the datapad she was reading, and smiled at the young Alliance soldier. "Yes? Lieutenant Matthew Jones, isn't it?"

He gave her a toothy grin and a nod in response. "Yes Doctor."

"What was it you needed?" She asked; placing her pad down on the table in front of her.

"Doctor Coré asked me to give you this." Matthew said, and handed over a yet another data pad.

"Asked you?" Liara enquired suspiciously. Eva Coré had only been here at the Archives on Mars for a week, and she had made a name for herself as being an 'Uppity, bossy bitch' – As she had overheard the Alliance personnel describe the other Doctor as. And Liara had to agree with this description, although she would never put it quite so… bluntly.

The young man stood up straight, and schooled his features. "Yes Doctor."

She let out a quiet chuckle and patted him gently on the arm. She knew that look - she had seen that look on Shepard a number of times; mostly when the Commander was conversing with the Council. "Okay then. Thank you for bringing me the information."

"Not a problem Doctor."

Liara gave the young man a nod, and turned back to her makeshift desk, groaning at just how many files covered it. She hated not having her resources and Glyph to help her compile the necessary data, it would be quite a lot easier - and quicker if she had them. As she thought this it occurred to her just how reliant she had become on her Shadow Broker Intel. Three years ago, this was the only way she worked, and she actually enjoyed it. She shook her head, and opened up the file she was just given; she was so close to finding what she needed, and all she needed was patience, and perhaps a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me Doctor?"

She yelped in surprise and turned around to see the Alliance officer still there. "I though you had gone!" She laughed.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." Matthew flustered. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted you to know, that, uh, we're all really happy you're here. When we found out that _**The **_Doctor T'Soni was coming, well, we damn near crapped a God-damned rainbow – If you pardon my French."

"Um, and that is a good thing, is it?"

"When are rainbows not a good thing Ma'am?"

She considered this for a moment. "I can't think of any time that they wouldn't be." She conceded.

"Damn straight!" He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you Matthew, although I'm not sure that I deserve a _**'The'**_ before my name. I am just a scientist, just like you."

"I don't mean to be rude Doctor, but, no you aren't. Not only are you the leading expert on the Protheans – which is impressive enough – but it was you, Lieutenant Commander Williams and Commander Shepard that stopped Saren. That makes you a hero too."

"Maybe." She blushed. "But now the Reapers are here."

"Yes Ma'am, they are. And that is why _you_ are _here_. You'll find what you need, and the Normany crew will be back together - kicking those bastards back into Dark Space, or knowing Commander Shepard – blowing them to smithereens so no one will ever see them again."

"That sounds very probable. But I doubt if I will be on the crew too."

"You will Doctor." Matthew said with a knowing smirk, and saluted at her. "If there's anything you need, just holler." Then he spun on his heel, and strode out the door.

Liara sighed. She wanted to be by Shepard's side; of course she did. But maybe too much time had passed. Maybe she was too different a person now. They hadn't seen each other since just before Kat went through the Omega 4 relay. She and Shepard had tried to treat it like any other time two lovers spent together; but they both knew it could be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

**November 27****th**** 2185 – Somewhere Over Hagalaz**

.

.

"Can you take a break for a while there, Shadow Broker?"

Liara turned from the wall of screens to see Kat Shepard holding a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, and a very dirty smile. "Depends." She answered; meeting the Commander halfway, and taking hold of her free hand. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you know. I thought we could get hammered, and then sort through a fuck-ton of boring information, and see if your agents get the right things. Sound like fun to you?" The redhead winked.

"No. Not really."

"No? No. I suppose not. We might accidently send a mass extranet message to the Hanar homeworld, detailing the exact ingredients of Krogan Jell-O."

Liara leaned back and stared at her lover. "What _are_ the exact ingredients of Krogan Jell-O?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to make it up."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm so fond of you." Liara gently pushed Shepard away; ignoring the smirk on the other woman's face.

Kat grabbed hold of one of her armour straps, and pulled her back. "I wonder that myself." The Commander bent down and kissed her briefly on the neck; and Liara felt her breath catch in her throat. "I have to admit T'Soni, I worry one day you'll realize you could do better." It was said in such a flippant way, and it caused the Asari to frown.

Liara lifted up her hand and cupped Kat's cheek; brushing her thumb over one of the feint red scars that were scattered over the Commanders face. "I hope you don't really believe that."

"No, I don't." Shepard said; resting her forehead on Liara's. "There's an equality with you that I have never felt before. But wouldn't you rather be with someone who wasn't being shot at most of the time?"

"Well, I would rather you were shot at less, as opposed to having someone else. What's going on Shepard?" When strong arms wrapped themselves around her tightly, she knew it was time. "Kat." She said the name softly; carefully. "How long do we have?"

"A little over an hour." Shepard answered; holding onto her even tighter. "Liara… I don't know-"

The Asari kissed the other woman before she could finish her sentence. She couldn't take a goodbye, because she knew Kat, and she knew it would be as hard to say it, as it would be to hear it. She pulled away and moved her hand from Shepard's cheek; lifting her chin. Bright green eyes gleamed as evidence that the Commander was holding back tears, and she was sure that her own mirrored the other woman's. "We have an hour. Perhaps we should put in some practice for making all those blue babies you promised me." Kat exploded with laughter and it was the reaction Liara had hoped for.

When Shepard had finished laughing, she straightened herself up, and rested her arms on the other woman's shoulders. "You always make things seem like it'll be alright." She said with a smile. "But, you know I haven't even proposed yet. I'm a traditionalist; Marriage first, then babies."

"Are you proposing now?" Liara asked with a raised brow.

"No. I don't want to ask you just because I might be dead by tomorrow, I don't want it to seem like some sort of hollow sentiment. I love you, and when I get back, I will be asking you to marry me. So you'd better say yes."

"I wouldn't dare say anything else." Liara teased. "And I love you too."

"So is there a bedroom on this gigantic ship?"

"Yes. Follow me." She said hooking her finger under Commander Shepard's top, and dragging her willingly towards the nearest bed.

* * *

**May 17****th**** 2186 – Mars Archives**

.

.

The loud alarm made her drop the datapad she was holding, and she looked out of the window of her office to see all of the Alliance officers running to the weapons lockers.

"Doctor T'Soni. We have to get you out of here." The young soldier she had spoken to earlier held out a pistol.

"What's happening?" She asked; taking the gun that was offered.

"Cerberus is attacking."

"Goddess, they're here for the blueprints. How did they know?"

"I don't know Ma'am, but we have to get out. Now."

"Yes, of course." She followed the Lieutenant through several rooms and corridors until they reached a security station.

"I don't suppose you studied the ventilation system here did you Doctor?" Matthew asked with the kind of hope he suspected was going to be dashed.

"Actually I did. Why?"

"Would you know how to get to the entrance from here?"

"From the shafts?" Liara stared at him blankly. "Have you ever crawled through ventilation shafts Lieutenant? Because I have, many times. They are not as safe as they look."

"Doctor." The young man clasped his hands together; as if pleading. "It is our job to make sure you are safe. You are the one that needs to get out of here. Not that I want to put pressure on you or anything, but the thing that you know, is the thing that is going to save the galaxy."

"Yes, that has eased my mind no end. Thank you Matthew."

The Lieutenant held back a smile, and pointed up. "There's an entrance, so, I'm going to give you a lift up." He said as he cupped his hands together and bent down. "Ready?"

She nodded and put her foot in his hands, and he lifted her up. She managed to enter the vent on her first attempt, and once she was inside she called out her thanks to Lieutenant Jones, but her voice was silenced by gunfire and screaming. She froze in place and waited for it to stop. When it did, she made out the shouts of 'Clear' from the Cerberus soldiers down below, and someone calling for her to be found.

The sound of footsteps getting farther away made her move as quietly as she could towards the entrance. 'Clear' could've only meant one thing. Everyone was dead. That young soldier who had been so happy that she was here - was now gone because of her.

This shouldn't be happening. Why would Cerberus be killing Alliance? They could only be after one thing, but what possible use for it could they have for the weapon, that the whole galaxy wouldn't want?

Halfway through her journey she heard a creak, and cursed when a part of the vent fell down behind her, and heard the soldiers calling out her location. At that point she decided that slow and steady was not the way to go, and opted for – as quickly as her body would allow. It didn't take long for a couple of Cerberus operatives to climb up and to start shooting at her. Luckily, they didn't seem particularly bright, because if they were, then maybe they wouldn't have sent up anyone wearing heavy armour. She took advantage of this and was able to avoid their shots until she reached the end of the shaft. She kicked the grate off the vent easily and jumped out; readying her Singularity, and when they exited she let her biotics go. There were times when she felt a perverse pleasure at seeing someone caught up in a Singularity flail about.

But only the ones that had tried to kill her.

She let off a couple of shots, and when they fell to the ground, she made sure they were definitely finished. For the moment, this was the only way she could think of avenging all of the people that died.

"Liara."

She turned around, and she knew immediately that everything was going to be alright. "Shepard."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 17****th**** 2186 – Vancouver**

.

.

Kat Shepard looked around as the city that had become a home - of sorts - over the last six months, turned to ash and flames. She directed her attention back to Anderson, and cocked her head. "You know I don't take orders from you anymore, right?"

The Admiral pulled a dogtag out of his pocket, and threw it at the woman. "Things change, Shepard. They always do."

Kat let the chain dangle from her fingers, and nodded as she watched the tag swing. "Yeah." She exhaled loudly, and put the rifle she was carrying over her shoulder. "Good luck, Anderson."

"You too. I think you'll need it where you're going."

She let out a snort, and saluted. "See you on the other side, Sir." Once the loading bay door had shut she gave Lieutenant Vega and Ashley a quick glance, before marching towards the weapons bench.

"Hey, where the Hell are we going?" James demanded as he strode up to her.

"Citadel. Anderson's orders." Kat replied, ignoring the Lieutenants tone.

"He wouldn't do that. We have to be down _there_ – fighting!"

Shepard slowly turned around, and put the dogtag around her neck. "We've been given an order Lieutenant. And we _will_ be carrying it out."

"This is bullshit! Turn this God-damned ship around – And drop me off."

"No." She said calmly, but it was the opposite of how she was actually feeling. "We can't go back to Earth now. We have to get to the Citadel and get the Council's help. If you want to catch a ride back after we get there, you are more than welcome to do so. You aren't part of my crew."

Vega stepped in close enough for Shepard to see his nose hair. "Take me back."

"Do you really think I want to leave?" She snarled, refusing to let her primal need to back away from his proximity take over. "That is my home." She pointed angrily. "You don't think I want to stay and defend it with my life? Of course I do! But we are soldiers; and there is a chain of command that we must follow. We can't let this become personal. There is a war going on down there, and the only way to end it, is with fucking politics! You don't like it – Fine. But we can't go back."

James grunted as he stepped back. "This isn't right."

"Yeah, it sucks." Ashley cut in. "Shepard knows what needs to be done though. The Reapers don't care about right or wrong. Good or Evil. It's all the same to them. If we are going to win this, we need every capable fighter in the galaxy. And that means going to the Council."

'_Hey Commander. Bet you've missed me interrupting awkward moments like this one, over the com, eh?'_

"Joker?" Kat laughed.

'_Of course! You expected some other – less talented - pilot to help you kick the Reapers butts?'_

"Nope."

'_Good answer Commander. Oh, and Admiral Hackett is on the line for you.'_

"Seriously Joker? You couldn't have mentioned this before? Uch, patch him through." The screen in front of her lit up, and she could just about make out the Admiral over the interference. "Sir." She barked as she stood to attention.

"_**Good job getting off world without any serious damage Commander, we're going to need the Normandy at her peak."**_

"We have the best pilot Sir, and he knows how to keep her safe." Kat allowed herself a small smile. She knew Joker was listening in.

"_**Yes you do. I know Anderson ordered you to the Citadel, but I'm going to need you to take a small detour."**_

"To where, Sir?"

"_**Mars Archives. Conventional weapons aren't going to stop these things, and Dr. T'Soni has been researching a device that can potentially help us win this."**_

_Liara_ "You can count on me, Sir."

"_**I know I can. Hackett out."**_

"Joker, you heard the man. Let's go."

'_Aye, aye.'_

Shepard took in her surroundings for the first time since boarding. The shuttle bay had changed since the Normandy had been… acquired by the Alliance. The armour and weapons stations had been moved from the C.I.C to here; which made more sense really, and it was nice to see the Alliance insignia on the old girl again.

This was the way it should be. Cerberus may have rebuilt her from scratch, but they didn't change who she was. And in her heart she was always Alliance.

A loud thud disturbed her, and she saw Ashley pull out the N7 gear and put it on the table. It had been a long time since she had seen it, and Shepard walked towards with a smile. She couldn't bring herself to wear the armour when she was with Cerberus, it felt like a lie, but now? Now she could. "Suit up. We'll be there soon." She said to the room in general. She still wasn't ready to actually look at Ash; she still remembered what happened on Horizon far too vividly. For now, she had Liara to think about.

She checked her pocket - The ring was still there. She knew while this war was going on there wasn't going to be a proposal, but she was still going to keep hold of it; because it was a symbol of their future.

It was amazing to think that Liara ever became interested in her all those years ago; considering she spent so much time unintentionally insulting the Asari. Back then, the Commander was only ever good at, well, commanding. Anything else - anything on a more personal level - like having a normal conversation, she generally sucked at.

* * *

**April 29****th**** 2183 – Normandy SR-1**

.

.

Shepard entered the small area the Asari had been given by Dr. Chakwas, and noticed straight away that it was almost completely filled up with boxes and crates. She didn't see a bed anywhere, and she was certain that there was one in here; somewhere near that giant pile of… rocks.

This woman did not travel light.

"Oh, Commander, have you been there long?" Liara stood up from her small desk, and then tried to make herself as small as possible.

Kat wondered if bringing the doctor along on their mission was such a good idea after all. She seemed so timid; just because she was a natural biotic, didn't mean she was going to make a good soldier. "Not long, no."

"Did you need something?" She smiled.

"Just wanted to talk is all." Okay, so she was pretty. But that wasn't a reason to keep someone on board. "You know - Get to know you."

"There isn't much to know. I haven't led a very interesting life; in fact the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me, was being trapped in a Prothean containment field; and you already know about that."

"Really? That is the most interesting thing ever to happen to you? You're a hundred and six! Other stuff must have happened in that time."

"W-Well, I spent most of my time either in the education system, or dig sites." Liara stuttered.

"Right. And for how long have you been doing, uh, just those two things?"

"Only for the last seventy years."

"Wait. So you've spent over half a centaury in school, and digging holes? Wow." This fact amazed Shepard. Seventy years was an entire lifetime for some humans! And then there was the Asari… Kat had never actually met an Asari before Dr. T'Soni; sure she had spoken to the Councillor, but it was never up close and in the flesh. There was certainly something appealing about them. Well, this one anyway.

"I'm sorry." The doctor mumbled. "Like I said, I have led a dull life."

"Why are you apologizing?" Shepard frowned, but didn't let the other woman answer. "It probably hasn't been dull for you though, right? You must have studied the Protheans because you wanted to, and not because you were forced to. Are they really that interesting?" She asked sceptically.

"Oh yes!" Liara beamed. "There is so little known about them. This is why I find you so fascinating. You would make an excellent subject to study."

"When you say study - you don't actually mean, dissecting me, right?"

"What! No! No, no, no, no."

After a few moments of excruciating silence, Shepard decided it was probably best if she left. "Okay, well, it was nice talking to you. But if you'll excuse me, I have a thing - that I need to do." She walked over to the door, and before she left, she said. "We should do this again sometime."

"That would be lovely Commander."

Kat stomped into the med-bay, and marched right up to Dr. Chakwas. "Please tell me a pill exists that makes people less awkward."

"Still having problems with 'Small talk' Commander?" The Dr smirked. She tried to hide it, but failed.

"Yes." Kat huffed. "I don't understand how people can find it so easy. I'm going to get Joker to drop me off somewhere so I can shoot stuff with the Mako."

"Whatever relaxes you, Commander." Karin chuckled. "Might I suggest you could take a couple of our new guests? Perhaps Wrex and Garus? They don't seem especially fond of small talk; and they also like to shoot things."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She sighed. "Thanks, Doc."

* * *

**May 17****th**** 2186 – Mars Archives**

.

.

Shepard stamped angrily onto the elevator and slammed her fist down on the button. "I'm done fucking talking about this, Ash.'' She snarled as the elevator they were on, jolted into motion.

"All I was saying was that it's a coincidence that Cerberus are here."

"No, that wasn't _Just_ what you were saying. I already told you I'm not with them anymore." Shepard said flinging her arms in the air. "And I wasn't _with_ them in the first place. You either believe me or you fucking don't. But at this moment in time, I really couldn't give a shit what you believe."

"Skipper, I just thought you might still have some contacts in there, and if you did, why didn't they warn you."

"I haven't spoken to anyone since we blew up that damn Collector base!"

"It's true." Both women turned their attention Lieutenant Vega. "She hasn't contacted anyone."

Kat glared at the man. She didn't need anyone fighting her battles for her; she'd been doing that for herself for years.

In all honesty, she had no idea what kind of a man James Vega was; they hadn't spoken much back on Earth, just the occasional nod that acknowledges that they're both soldiers, and they both happen to be in the same space, at the same time. Really, when she first met him she thought he was some kind of beefcake. "Your input isn't needed Lieutenant."

Vega held out his hands defensively and took a step back. "Hey, I was just backing you up Commander." He smiled.

"Don't." Shepard exhaled, leaning back against the railing, and then looked over at Ashley with a deep frown. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"What?" Lieutenant Williams folded her arms across her chest.

"That better not be your armour, you're dressed like a God-damned dancer from Afterlife. And seriously – those boots military issue are they? You're a front line soldier, what kind of protection does that thing offer you? I'll tell you – Fuck all."

"You're a real charmer Commander. I think she looks just _fine_."

"Thank you for you insight Lieutenant Vega." Shepard snapped sardonically. "Are we done talking about Cerberus?"

"Yeah." Ashley said with a curt nod.

"Good." The elevator platform shuddered as it came to a stop - causing all three occupants to lose their balance slightly. "Then let's go find what we came here for."

Kat rolled her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension. It didn't help.

She and Ash had been friends, and the thought that the trust had gone, hurt Shepard more than she wanted it to. They hadn't always agreed, and had more than a few arguments about… well, lots of things, but it was never malicious, it was more like - two strong minded people having very loud discussions. Sometimes Kat would goad the Gunnery Chief, simply so that she could have a debate, and she knew Ash enjoyed it too. It didn't matter that they were two people whose beliefs and views were so drastically different that they should hate each other, they both knew that they had each other's back.

Would Ash worry that she was going to betray her?

She grunted in annoyance. Fucking Cerberus royally screwed her over.

As they got further in to the building, they heard a rumbling sound coming from above, and all three soldiers pulled out their weapons and crouched behind a shipping crate. Shepard tried to figure out which direction the noise was coming from, and finally figured it out, just as a familiar figure kicked the grate off the vent. She managed to stop Vega before he had a chance to shoot. "Cool it Lieutenant; she's with us." She hissed, and he relaxed slightly.

She watched as Liara took care of the Cerberus thugs with her biotics, and finished them off with her pistol. She felt oddly proud of this, and she wasn't sure why exactly. When it looked like the assault was over, Kat stood up and sauntered over to the Asari. "Liara."

The other woman spun around, smiling. "Shepard." And as Liara said her name, it looked like the weight of the world had been taken from her shoulders.


End file.
